


Transformation II

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape





	Transformation II

Transformation II

_**Transformation II**_  
  
---  
  
Picture from Ans. Thanks!  
  
---  
  
---  
  
**A darkened cave,**  
---  
**A midnight horse,**  
**Eager, loyal.**  
**"Ride!"**  
**His eyes declare.**  
**"Ride,"**  
**I answer, mounting.**  
  
**Bursting from the shadows**  
**of my secrets,**  
**of my doubts**  
**Into the bright moonlight**  
**of my determination.**  
  
**The hooves dance,**  
**The power builds.**  
**Onward,**  
**I say with my knees.**  
**Onward, the muscles underneath me say.**  
  
**Onward,**  
**we leap forward against injustice,**  
**Against cruelty.**  
**The wind propels us,**  
**It is our friend.**  
**The darkness caresses,**  
**It is our brother.**  
  
**The soft rustle of silk,**  
**The tiny jangle of metal,**  
**Squeak of leather,**  
**Drumming of hooves**  
**Reassure, strengthen.**  
  
**We find tyrants,**  
**The sword of my conscience is unsheathed,**  
**It flashes, it speaks.**  
**It laughs.**  
**I laugh.**  
  
**There is hope in the eyes of the victims,**  
**The oppressed flee,**  
**Find freedom, gain life.**  
**My joy at their renewal bursts forth,**  
**I shout, I laugh,**  
**I dance a waltz with death,**  
**I win.**  
  
**I see hatred in the eyes of the tyrants,**  
**There is none in my own.**  
**My enemies are subdued,**  
**Thwarted, cowed.**  
**Their seeds of bitterness**  
**Crushed, trampled,**  
**Torn from their gardens of avarice, malice and greed.**  
  
**Soldiers arrive,**  
**Quietly, I disappear,**  
**Like smoke.**  
**The night caresses us.**  
**There is happiness,**  
**I have made a difference,**  
**I am content.**  
  
**January, 2000**  
  
[ ](mailto:firstbookscape@gmail.com)

**[Transformation](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/transformation1.htm)**  
---  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


End file.
